


Marichat Monday -- Volume 2

by Anonymous_miraculer



Series: Marichat Monday [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Balcony Scene, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_miraculer/pseuds/Anonymous_miraculer
Summary: “Hey, there, my kitten,” she said but was not answered as Chat extended his staff to switch off the lights.“Claws in,” he whispered, pulling her into his arms.His embrace felt so different now, the feel of his leather suit being replaced by a kind of soft warmth. She relished the warmth and love of his arms, not wanting to pull away.She finally looked at the silhouette of his face. “Just because you don’t have a bell anymore doesn’t mean that I’m not in charge here,” she smirked, lightly flicking his chin with her finger.“Oh, trust me, I know,” he whispered with a laugh. “But for now, I just want to hold you in my arms, mask and suit aside.”“I love you, kitty,” she whispered, arms on his chest, drinking in the warmth and safety he provided.“I love you more, my purr-incess,” he whispered, leaning his chin atop her head.~A cute Marichat fic in which they fall for the other, true sides of themselves.*Will be updated every Monday*
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, marichat - Relationship
Series: Marichat Monday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674598
Comments: 19
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

“Distracted much?”

The voice startled him, causing him to drop the rapier that he had previously been pensively leaning on as he now fell forwards onto the balled point of his opponent’s own rapier.

“What is up, Adrien?” asked the fencer in red. “Why are you so distracted? Are you alright?”

“Yes . . . I mean, no . . . I mean—I don’t know,” he said, stuttering out what little he could. After a brief moment, he gathered his thoughts. “Mr. D’Argencourt, can we be done early today? I really don’t feel on my game today.”

“Ok, Mister Agreste, but you need to regain your focus. You seem too distracted,” the senior fencer replied.

“We need to talk,” he mouthed as he grabbed his sparring opponent’s hand and lightly pulled her towards the locker room. As they entered the room, Kagami’s look did not lose its bewilderment. Adrien’s face almost matched hers in the confusion, and he hoped that he could find the right words to say so he didn’t break his friend’s heart.

Adrien sighed, still locating the words to speak his heart. Kagami searched his eyes, now beginning to understand the reason for his loss of words.

“This is not working out for you, is it,” she asked in a solemn voice. Adrien looked up at her with slight surprise, his eyes welling up with tears. “I know we never officially called us a couple, but I felt like we were all along,” she said, her eyes also pooling.

“Kagami—” he began as she continued. “But I can tell your heart is still elsewhere, even after we were unofficially together.”

Adrien pulled her into a hug. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered in her ear. “But even after being with you beyond as just friends, my heart just isn’t ready for this. I’m so sorry . . .” he apologized in a whisper. He didn’t want to tell her that it was because of Marinette because he knew it would hurt her.

A few tears escaped her eyes beyond her control, but she couldn’t let her emotions show. She needed to be strong for him. She summoned what little strength she could, leaning out of his embrace and grabbing his chin. “Adrien Agreste, I’m officially dumping you. I don’t think we’re meant to be. I want to stay close friends . . . for life if you’ll put up with me,” she said, forcing a laugh as her heart pained her all the more. “But not as a couple,” she finished, giving a tear-blurred smile.

“Even now, she takes the blow for me by honorably dumping me. How can she be so strong for me even in the face of pain?” Adrien asked himself.

“Close friends for life then, but only if you’ll put up with me too . . . because I know that will be the harder end of the bargain,” he said, smiling through his own tears.

“It’s a deal then,” she whispered, still using all her energy to keep up the façade of emotional strength.

He stood and helped her to her feet, pulling her back into his embrace. “Thank you for understanding, Kagami. You mean so much to me . . . . And you don’t have to be strong for me. Even if my heart is elsewhere, even if we aren’t together, I want to be here for you.”

. . .

Marinette stood leaning on the railing, enjoying the wind that was blowing across the Seine. Her beautiful melody could be heard carrying through the wind, but it was somewhat different now. It was as if it had an entire attitude change much like she had since she went out with Chat. She could see Luka strumming in the corner of her eye, and she could have sworn a moment ago that he had been staring at her with inquisitive and almost sorrowful eyes.

She didn’t want to have to tell Luka that she couldn’t be with him. Luka was one of the noblest guys she knew. He was always there for her, and he always put his own feelings aside so that she could be happy . . . even if that wasn’t with him.

She finally turned around, walking over and sitting down beside him. She sat there listening to the newer melody. It used to resemble the melody that Luka had said represented himself, but now it seemed as if the two only complimented each other—as if the two were meant to be close but not as close as what could have been.

“Your melody has changed,” he said, eyes closed as he strummed to the tune that he sensed from her. “It’s as if there’s some kind of stronger resolve now that was not there before.”

“Luka, I—” she began.

“I want you to be happy, Marinette. I can sense this resolve isn’t one that you can be happy with me with. I don’t know if it’s still Adrien or someone else . . .” he said, setting down his guitar and staring into her eyes, “but whoever it is, I want you to be happy.”

“I’ve thought a lot about my feelings, and I think I’m over Adrien . . . but I don’t think I’m quite ready for this. Honestly, I feel like my heart is leading me elsewhere . . .” she trailed off, not telling him about Chat for fear of breaking his heart.

“Then follow wherever it takes you because that’s where you will find true happiness,” he said, grabbing her hand. “Marinette, you’re the most amazing girl in all of Paris—in the entire world. I know now that you can’t be happy with me, and that’s ok. I just want you to go wherever your heart leads you.”

She hugged him tightly, tears flowing onto his chest. “You’re amazing, Luka . . . . I really don’t want to hurt you . . .”

“You won’t,” he whispered, her old melody playing in his head, reminding him of what could have been. “I’ll be here for you,” he said, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Always.”

Even after she’d left, promising to follow where her heart was leading, her old melody played in his head. He was reminded of the lyrics he’d made before the melody changed.

“If only you could see / What I see in you / You’ll be ok right here in my arms, I promise you / Stay strong for me . . .”

Had things gone differently, he would have sung her the lyrics and proposed actually dating.

But now she would have to be safe in another guy’s arms.

Whoever it is and no matter what happens, he will be there for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette sat at her desk, busy at work on one of her new designs. She furiously sketched as inspiration continued to strike. She tried her best to ignore the cat behind her who was leaning his head on hers, toying with her pigtail, but try as she might, she still had to give the cat a few stern looks.

Marinette finished the sketch and looked for the best color thread to fit her vision of the design. She knew she had just the color she was looking for, but she couldn’t find it anywhere in her thread basket. “Oh well,” she thought. “I’ve got yarn in a shade almost just like it. That should work for visual purposes until I start sewing the outfit.”

She reached down to pull her yarn basket out from beneath her desk, but it snagged on something underneath. Marinette didn’t know what could have gotten pushed underneath the basket, so she roughly pulled it, attempting to dislodge the basket. It suddenly released from what had snagged it—which was revealed to be the thread she had been looking for that had somehow gotten caught on the corner of one of the flooring panels—releasing its contents into the air.

Marinette quickly recovered from the surprise, but it was too late. Her playful kitten had seen it all and was now launching his strike, lunging at the yarn in mid-air. Chat obnoxiously attacked the yarn, sending balls of it all over the room.

“Chat! Naughty kitty!” she called, stifling a laugh. Chat looked over at her and shook his head, clearing away the feline play that had overtaken him.

“I’m sorry, _purr-incess_ , I couldn’t help myself,” he said, coming over and pulling her into his arms as he rested his chin on her head.

“We’ve got to clean this up. I’ve got work to—” she started, trailing off when she heard the purring of her kitty.

“Ok, fine,” she finally conceded with a small giggle. “I know I’ve been so busy with designs here recently. Maybe we should take a break,” she proposed. “Want some ice cream?”

He looked down at her. “I thought we agreed to keep our relationship out of the public eye because it would be too dangerous.”

“I know a place,” she said with a wink.

. . .

“Hmm, I sense something different in you,” the glacier said, eyeing Marinette.

She giggled. “Yep, I guess you could say that.”

“How about dark chocolate, rose cream, and pistachio for what I presume to be the lovely couple,” he said with a knowing wink.

Marinette took the cone, wondering how he could have known about Chat when the kitty was nowhere in sight. “Merci, André,” she said, conveying through eye contact her thanks for keeping the kitty a secret. She turned and waved as André watched her round the corner, out of sight, right as a figure clothed in black leapt away with the dark-haired girl.

Even though they could but barely be seen, André always knew.

He turned to see his newest customers headed his way. Who he saw, though, utterly shocked him.

It was the Bourgeois couple out on an afternoon stroll.

“André, dear, go get us some ice cream, why don’t you?” she asked just within earshot of the glacier.

“Yes, darling,” he replied.

“Could I get some ice cream for the both of us?” André asked the glacier.

“Certainly,” he replied, donning a fake smile. “Blueberry, cherry, and vanilla for the mayor and his _loving_ wife,” he said, handing the French-flag-cone to the mayor.

The mayor returned to his waiting wife, who maintained her look of impatience. “This is utterly ridiculous,” she exclaimed upon laying her eyes on the cone. “I can’t eat something so hideous!”

André returned with the supposedly hideous ice cream with an apologetic look.

The glacier scooped another cone for the mayor. “How about dark chocolate, vanilla, and tangy lemon for the fashionable woman and her _devoted_ husband?”

The mayor thanked him and returned to his wife.

“That’s much better than those _ugly_ colors last time,” she said as her husband tried to ignore the attack on the very colors of his sash that signified his position—the very position she was using for her own self-benefit while not actually caring about her family.

“Those two make a mockery of true love,” André said when they had gone. “They go together about as well as oil and water. She just uses him for his position,” he said angrily.

“Glaciator,” the voice spoke to the glacier through the akuma. “I’m once again giving you the power to punish those who make fun of love. Expose those who are fake and break apart false relationships. All I ask in return are the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Thank you, Hawkmoth,” he said, ice cream covering his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> André is totally a secret Marichat shipper 😏
> 
> You all are going to love the next chapter ;)
> 
> See you all next week :)


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette and her kitty sat on the rooftop, spooning each other ice cream.

“You weren’t kidding, _purr-incess_ , this really is the best ice cream in town,” Chat said, winking at her.

Marinette giggled, offering him another spoonful. Chat moved ever so slightly to the side, causing Marinette to miss her target. Chat sat there, ice cream dripping on his cheek and a devious look glued to his face.

“You look like the cat who stole the cream,” she giggled. “But silly kitty, I already know all your tricks.”

“Do you, though?” he taunted with a Cheshire grin. She grabbed a napkin, reaching out to wipe the dripping mess right as Chat moved ever so slightly the opposite direction. Marinette lost her balance from leaning forward, her chest falling into Chat’s arms, and her lips meeting with his.

Marinette remained there leaning on her kitty, still half in shock but the other half not wanting the moment to end.

When they finally broke the kiss, Chat giggled playfully. “Y’know, if you wanted to kiss me that badly, all you had to do was ask,” he said with his trademark playful grin.

“Why, I ought to—” Marinette began, unable to shake the slight smile from her face.

“Oh, stop making me play cat and mouse here. You know you like it,” he said with a devious grin.

“No, I find it rather annoying,” but her traitorous smile betrayed her.

“Get back over here,” he whispered as he pulled her back into his arms. “It’d be a shame to let such good ice cream go to waste, though,” he said with a grin.

And so they continued spooning each other ice cream, Marinette fully content in his arms.

“I’m Glaciator, the mean ice cream man; escape my fury if you can,” the giant ice cream villain called in the distance.

Marinette and Chat looked at each other. “Well, it looks like this ice cream break is over now,” Chat said. “It’s too bad, I was really enjoying the sweetest treat of all,” he purred with a wink.

“Be careful out there,” Marinette giggled, kissing his cheek.

“You’ll be safe inside here,” he said, gesturing to her balcony trapdoor. “I’ll be back soon,” he promised, blowing her a kiss.

Marinette stepped down into her bedroom, shutting the trapdoor behind her. “Tikki, looks like we have to go keep the kitty out of mischief. Spots on!”

. . .

“Naughty kitty!” the ice cream man called at the black cat. “Where is your girlfriend?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chat said, donning his best look of kitten innocence. He ran along the rooftops, dodging Glaciator’s constant streams of body-freezing ice cream.

“I know true love when I see it,” Glaciator said. “I’m going to freeze you both into statues as an example of true love for all of Paris to see. Then no one will be able to make a mockery of love.”

“Chat Noir has a girlfriend?!” Hawkmoth telepathically asked in shock.

“Yes, her name is Marinette, and the naughty kitty is trying to hide her from me.”

“Uh-oh . . .” Chat muttered as he realized how André had let the cat out of the bag.

“What is he talking about, Chat Noir?” Ladybug asked, approaching from behind, causing Chat to jump to heights not yet achieved by the unaided man. “You look like a cat on a hot tin roof. How come you never told me you had a girlfriend?”

“Uhh—some things are best kept a secret . . . ?” he said with a sorrowful shrug.

“This girl could be in danger,” she said. “Hawkmoth now knows that you are in love with her, and he could try to get to you through her.”

Chat’s look of pure fear pulled at her heart. “We can discuss this later. I’m sure it will be alright.” She pulled the weak kitten into her arms. “Stay strong, Chat. We’ll make sure Hawkmoth can’t get to Marinette.”

Once Chat had summoned his strength again, he stood back up. They both looked out at Glaciator, who was now looking around the city for them.

“Where are you hiding?” he taunted.

“He seems so much bigger than last time we fought him,” Ladybug remarked.

“Yeah, and from the looks of it, his ice cream blasts seem to be more permanent. Look, the people he froze aren’t melting.”

“Well, we defeated him once; we can do it again,” Ladybug said. “And look, even though we can’t be in a relationship, we’re still the awesome superhero duo.”

“You and me, Bugginette,” he said with a smile. “As always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Marichat is such an adorable ship :3
> 
> The Ladynoir dynamic has definitely changed, but they’re still the awesome pair as usual. Plus, it’s kinda funny to have Ladybug know all about Chat and Marinette without him knowing she does ;)
> 
> There’s much more to come! The rest of the plot has been fully developed now, and I can tell you all that there will be three volumes in total. Everything from here on out will be the same fluff, but the plot thickens much more, and there will be much more angst—what can I say? I’m a sucker for a bit of heartstring-pulling angst ;3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is a day and a half late, this virus has made everything so much harder. I wanted to give you all this now so you wouldn’t have to wait another week :) I should definitely be back on time next week 🙂

“I’m Glaciator, the mean ice cream man. Escape my fury if you can,” he sung, once again sending ice cream projectiles through the sky. “I spread true love, but they made fun. Now I freeze where love there is none.”

“Freeze this, Ice Breath,” Ladybug taunted as she appeared from behind, throwing her yo-yo into the center ice cream mass.

The yo-yo just flew right through like butter before returning to her hand.

Ladybug gasped, shocked that André was not within.

“Ladybug, look out!” Chat cried. He lunged at her, knocking her to the ground just as one of Glaciator’s ice cream shots hit right where Ladybug had been standing.

They ran for cover before jumping onto a rooftop to watch Glaciator discretely.

“He’s so different than last time . . .” Ladybug said.

“Just because he’s bigger than before and his ice cream is a more permanent freeze doesn’t mean we can’t beat him together,” he assured her.

“But I don’t even know where _he_ is, let alone his akuma . . . He’s not _inside_ the monster like before.”

“So he must _be_ the monster, like most of the other villains we face.”

“But where—and what—could his akumatized object be?”

“Could it be the ice cream scooper again?”

“It could be, but that would mean he is holding it in one of his hands . . . Which one is the difficult part.”

“Didn’t André scoop his ice cream with his right hand?”

“No, he scooped them with his left hand . . . _**Buuuuuuut**_ he did hold the scooper with his right hand when he was akumatized last time.”

“So I guess we should check his right hand first?”

“You got it, Kitty. If it’s not there, it’s gotta be in his left hand. Lucky Charm!” she called.

“A rubber ball?” she asked herself, catching the item as it fell.

“I don’t know how you’re going to use that, but I know it’ll be awesome,” Chat said, winking.

She watched Glaciator as he stomped through the city. “I **_may_** have an idea, my Kitty,” she said as realization dawned on her face.

“Hey, Fudge Face, get a load of this!” Ladybug called as she threw her lucky charm at the ground, preparing for it to bounce upwards and temporarily confuse Glaciator.

The lucky charm hit the ground and rolled, not bouncing off the ground for even a second.

“What?” Ladybug asked, shocked that her lucky charm had failed.

“You think a rubber ball can stop Glaciator?” he laughed. “I’m going to make Paris into a a city of ice cream with a certain kitty cat and his girlfriend at the top of the Eiffel Tower, and Ladybug and her little rubber balls won’t stop me.”

“Ok, change of plans, Kitty,” she said, gathering herself and pulling them both behind another rooftop. “Underneath us is a subway station, right?”

“Yeah, but I don’t see how that—”

“Shh,” she said, holding her fingers to his lips with a wink. “Just trust me.”

“Always,” he said, returning her wink.

“Hey, Kitty,” she called in a stage whisper, “I think our friend here could use a drop down a level,” she said, gesturing to the ground below Glaciator. “Care to do the honors?” she whispered.

“Only for you Buggaboo.”

He ran underneath Glaciator, shouting “Cataclysm!”

And just like that Chat had touched the floor and run, causing Glaciator to fall into the ground. His arms fell and became trapped right.

“He’s just a harmless little ice cream cone now, Kitty,” she said. “It’s weird that my lucky charm ended up being useless, but he’s trapped now,” she said as she picked up her lucky charm, securing it to her yo-yo string. “Oh well, it’s akuma fishing time now,” she said.

She slung her yo-yo into the top of his right ice cream fist but to no avail.

“Hmm, next,” she said, slinging her yo-yo into his left fist. It still went right through his hand.

“No ice cream scooper here,” she said.

“So where could his akuma—” Chat began, gasping mid-sentence when Glaciator slowly vanished from sight, melting into the subway station below.

“Uh-oh,” Ladybug said. “Looks like we underestimated our villain this time . . .”

“Well, there’s only one way to go from here, and that’s down,” Chat joked, pointing below.

“Let’s go,” Ladybug said, trying to stifle the laugh after-effect of Chat’s joke. She grabbed him by the waist and swung into the station.

“Where did he go?” Ladybug asked once they had landed in the station.

“I’m right here,” came the voice of a higher-pitched André.

“And here!”

“And over here!”

Suddenly, a hundred child-size Glaciators surrounded the heroes. Ladybug looked around, gulping as he realized how doomed they were.

Chat grabbed Ladybug by the waist and lunged into the subway car behind them, using his stick to pull the emergency lever. The train car doors shut in front of them just as the ice cream army shot their freezing projectiles, splattering one the door’s window.

“Thanks, Kitty. You saved us . . . for now,” she said looking down. She pulled her lucky charm off her yo-yo string right as her earrings gave their one-minute warning.

“Uh-oh,” Chat echoed Ladybug’s earlier remark.

She looked closer at her lucky charm and gasped. There was a pull string to activate it.

“It’s not a ball! It’s—” she said, pulling the string as red-black smoke hazed throughout the train car, “a smoke bomb.”

“Ok, Kitty, I don’t know how long this will last, so we need to be quick,” she said, feeling for his hand through the smoke. “This may sound crazy, but we need to switch miraculouses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a cliffhanger there ;3 you guys are going to love chapter five :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 5! So sorry I had to miss last week :( everything should be back to normal now though. I hope you like this chapter! :3

“Spots on!”

“Claws out!”

There was a simultaneous flash of red and green light just as the smoke started to clear. “We have to find the akuma,” Ladynoir said to her spotted partner.

“Are we going to have to destroy the object on each little Glaciator?” Misterbug asked.

“No, fortunately. The object cannot replicate when he divided into all these smaller ice cream monsters. The item should be somewhere on the original Glaciator.”

“So one of these things is not like the other?”

“Exactly, buggaboy,” she winked. He momentarily blushed at the name, recovering quickly, his expression turning to a playful smirk. He had to admit, he liked the playful dynamic. He didn’t find it hot like he had before, but he wanted their relationship as crime-fighting partners to stay close, with a bit of that playful fire that showed beneath her mask.

“Do you see the original ice cream man anywhere?” she asked, looking out the window at the army amassed outside.

“Wait a second—didn’t the original Glaciator have a cherry atop his head?”

“You’re right!” she exclaimed. “And none of these Glaciators have cherries on them.”

“So maybe the original is hiding . . .” he said.

“Ok, well then, we know that we need to get out of the subway if we want to keep from getting hit. Why don’t you use your lucky charm?” Ladynoir suggested.

“Oh, right,” he said, looking down at his yo-yo. “Lucky charm!”

A large net appeared above them, catching them both as it fell.

They both lay netted to the floor, faces mere inches apart. The ice cream army outside taunted them from outside the train car, still trying to open the emergency-locked doors.

“Sorry, M—” he began, realizing that he needed a new nickname for her in her feline state. “. . . Kitty,” he corrected himself, the smirk returning.

“Hey, you stole that one from me,” she joked.

“Well, seeing as I’m the bug now, I’d say you’re my sidekick kitty,” he chuckled.

“Oh, I am _not_ even going to comment on that one,” she said with an eye roll and a giggle.

“You’re just jealous I have the ladybug miraculous right now,” he joked.

“It was my idea to begin with, you doofus,” she laughed. “My lucky charm had the Yin-Yang/Ladybug-Cat symbol with a reverse symbol.”

“Well, that’s a first,” he said.

“Yeah, it seems my miraculous has changed slightly since I became guardian. It’s helped ease my fears of not choosing—” she said, being interrupted by the flashing and telltale sound of Mister Bug’s earrings.

“Welp, it looks like I have about five minutes left.”

“We can talk more later, especially about your girlfriend,” she smirked.

“Wait! That’s it!” he exclaimed. “I saw the Bourgeois couple with André earlier. They must be the ones he was talking about when he said they made fun of true love! He must think that their relationship is a mockery of love itself,” he explained.

“That’s genius, buggaboy! I think I may have a plan now that we know a bit more about our villain.”

. . .

Ladynoir simultaneously smashed the subway door windows with her staff, sliced through the section of the ice cream army outside that window, shouted “Let’s go, buggaboy,” propelled herself out of the train car, and launched herself out through the hole they’d come in through. It all happened so quickly, Mister Bug barely had enough time to react, swinging out and following her lead, net tied to his waist.

“Go to city hall and get the statue of the mayor and the painting of him and his wife and meet me at the Arc de Triomphe,” Ladynoir yelled as they landed, gesturing in the direction of city hall ten blocks down the road. “And toss me the net!” she yelled. And with that, they both launched into action, leaping in opposite directions.

“Now I need to just go find some rope,” she said to herself.

. . .

Mister Bug landed in front of city hall as the ice cream army, just now having climbed out of the subway, charged down the road. His earrings flashed once more, signaling the looming detransformation. “I trust you, kitty,” he said with a smile, rushing into the building.

. . .

At the Arc de Triomphe, Ladynoir sat on the roof, watching her buggaboy partner leap towards the arch. The trap was set, missing only the Bourgeois touch.

She quickly grabbed the portrait and bust, laid them below the arch, and tied them together just as the Glaciators were charging at them.

“Hey, look, we made our own symbol of true love for everyone to see,” she said, taunting the army of ice cream soldiers.

“Darling, how can I help you,” her buggaboy said from behind the bust, imitating the voice of the mayor.

“You’re fired!” she yelled from behind the portrait.

“This is a mockery of true love!” the Glaciators exclaimed, charging upon the representation of the couple.

“Buggaboy, now!”

Ladynoir and Mister Bug leapt out from their spots, Mister Bug throwing his yo-yo to untie the net that lay directly above the ice cream army.

It fell, capturing the Glaciators below.

“Good job—” she said, interrupted by the army molding together once more into the giant ice cream man.

“Oh, well,” her buggaboy said, “you gotta do what you gotta do,” gesturing to the cherry atop the ice cream head. It shone a dark purple in the light of the sun setting behind them, and Ladynoir wondered how she could have missed that before he had melted into the subway.

“Cataclysm!” she yelled, leaping up and striking the cherry.

“Meet you here in five minutes!” Mister Bug shouted, throwing the net and yelling “Miraculous Mister Bug,” right as his earrings gave their final warning.

She laughed with a tsk and head shake, helping André to his feet.

. . .

“You may have won this time Ladybug and Chat Noir, but I know something now that will help me bring an end to you both!” Hawkmoth shouted from his lair as the butterfly skylight closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤐 what’s going to happen with Hawkmoth knowing about Chat and Marinette . . . ? I guess you’ll just have to wait and see ;)
> 
> Those two are hilarious together, and Ladybug’s identity just makes it all the better as she knows all the ways to make him squirm 😏 we’ll see how that all plays out next chapter . . . ;3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being a few weeks late, but here is today's chapter! I hope you like the fluff in this chapter, becuase it _miiiiight_ not last long ;)

Ladynoir waved goodbye to André, turning and launching herself towards the Eiffel tower while waiting for her masked bug. She caught a glimpse of André just as her feet left the ground. He was waving, giving her a wink and a knowing smirk. “How does that man always know everything?” she wondered.

She landed atop the Eiffel office, reminiscing upon the memories of the multiple fights alongside her kitty here. There was the time with Volpina, but she tried to erase that from her memory for obvious reasons. The one memory that stuck out to her was the fight with the Zombizou-fied army. Once again, her kitty had sacrificed himself for her, trusting her even with his life. Even though he didn’t know her identity, the memory still tugged on her emotions. Tears pooled in her eyes as she remembered the many times she had rejected him as Ladybug. Granted, even now she knew that she simply had to reject him because their dating would be way too dangerous, but just the thought of breaking her kitty’s heart was devastating.

She remembered how heartbroken he was the night André was first akumatized. Never again, she swore. Never again would her kitty suffer. She wouldn’t let anything happen to him, no matter the cost.

“Claws in,” she whispered, Plagg whizzing out of her kitty’s ring.

“I know that you can’t tell me who he is,” she whispered, eyes glued to the ground below. “But I want him to know that I love him, no matter who he is beneath the mask . . .”

“Goofball or not,” Plagg said, “he loves you with all his being. He even rivals me in his cheesiness for you, in a manner of speaking,” he said, pressing his paw to her cheek. “I guess he’s your goofball now,” he joked, Marinette looking up to him with a slight smile amidst the tears. “Now excuse me, I must have some Camembert before I puke from disgust,” he said, crossing his arms and attempting a playful scoff.

“Oh, right. Here you go,” she said, handing him the Camembert slice from her bag. “I’m so glad Chat and I had the forethought to blindly swap food this time amidst the smoke.” Plagg gobbled the Camembert whole, reminding her just how opposite their miraculous and kwami really were, even if Plagg had a soft spot in him that Marinette knew just how to manipulate.

“Alright, let’s go meet up with _our_ goofball,” she said with a wink. “Claws out!”

. . .

Misterbug hummed his tune atop the Arc de Triomphe, feeling closer to his lady, his princess, even though apart. Ladynoir stealthily landed behind him, listening to him hum.

“Hey, little kitty,” he joked without turning.

“Aw, I was listening to your voice,” she pouted.

“Well, that song means so much to me,” he said as she sat down beside him. “I may be alone without my lady, but I am strong because of her. I would be lost without my _purr-incess_ ,” he said.

“I’m so happy for you, Chat . . . though we do need to discuss safety, especially now that Hawkmoth knows the name of your girlfriend. Of course, you will have to stop being together in public,” she began.

“Yeah, I don’t know how André could have found out about us. I remained hidden around the corner, and I was sure he didn’t spot me.”

“That man is magical for sure,” Ladynoir agreed.

They looked out at the night around them. After a few moments of reflective silence, Ladynoir said, “I hope our dynamic never changes, Chat.”

“Never,” he confirmed. “We’ll always be the amazing duo that we are.”

“As always,” she giggled. “Though I hope Marinette keeps you out mischief,” she winked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said with a smirk, arms up in mock surrender.

“Right, the kitty would _never_ get into mischief, now would he?” she joked, eliciting a playful laugh from Chat and breaking his mock display of innocence.

“You know me too well,” he admitted with a playful smile.

. . .

Misterbug hid around the corner of the wall atop the rooftop of the Arc, whispering “Spots off.” He gave Tikki a hug, waving her goodbye as she took the earrings and phased through the wall.

Around came Plagg with a playful look. “You can tease me for my cheesiness all you want later,” he said, donning the ring. “But right now, I need to go see my lady. Claws out!”

He waved goodbye to his masked partner as she swung away into the night before he turned around and propelled himself in the direction of Marinette’s house.

. . .

Ladybug barely beat Chat to the destination, landing into the open hatch into her bedroom. “Spots off!” she called as she rushed down to her desk chair to feign busyness whilst her kitty was gone.

Chat lightly knocked on the glass of her balcony door before coming down to greet his _purr-incess_.

“Hey, there, my kitten,” she said but was not answered as Chat just extended his staff to switch off the lights.

“Claws in,” he whispered, pulling her into his arms.

His embrace felt so different now, the feel of his leather suit being replaced by a kind of soft warmth. She relished the warmth and love of his arms, not wanting to pull away.

She finally looked at the silhouette of his face. “Just because you don’t have a bell anymore doesn’t mean that I’m not in charge here,” she smirked, lightly flicking his chin with her finger.

“Oh, trust me, I know,” he whispered with a laugh. “But for now, I just want to hold you in my arms, mask and suit aside.”

“I love you, kitty,” she whispered, arms on his chest, drinking in the warmth and safety he provided.

“I love you more, my _purr-incess_ ,” he whispered, leaning his chin atop her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes volume two. I hope you have enjoyed the fluffy and slightly angsty story up until now :3
> 
> Volume three will resume in June. I will post an additional chapter here when volume three is posted, so make sure to bookmark this fic to be notified when I post the first chapter in volume three. Thank you all for all your support! Volume three is going to be even better than the previous two ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Let me know what you thought in the comments! Much more to come!
> 
> If you have any requests, email me at anonymous-miraculer@outlook.com :)


End file.
